


Skin Like The Moon

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Drabble, First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian taking care of Mickey after a play session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Like The Moon

         He tried to hide it. I know that because he turned away from me. He still stood upright, legs shaking, facing the wall like a good

boy. Whip marks across his back like they’d been painted. Skin raised and nearly maroon lines placed lovingly on skin like the

moon.

    He enjoyed it. I know he did. He would’ve stopped me if he hadn’t. I don’t think it was me pushing him too hard, but

himself. He kept begging for more, but maybe my sweetheart bit off more than he could chew. I made sure to give plenty of

opportunities to end our little game. The bruises scattered across his hips and abdomen like leopard spots are beautiful; he

thinks so too. They’re a symbol that he’ll willingly take anything for the satisfaction of gazing at them in the mirror later.  
      
    Would you like to be untied now?  
       

He can’t nod fast enough. I untie each wrist, kissing the textured rope marks as I lay them gently to his sides. He turns

around and seems to fall into a hug with me, weak and emotionally drained. I lead us toward the bed, laying him down on his

stomach carefully like the priceless keepsake he is.

    I’m only gone for a moment, rushing to get the special lotion from the fridge. This always makes my sweetheart feel better. I

sit next to him, cross legged, massaging his back and buttocks carefully, minding his tender sides. He hisses from the initial

bite of cold on his precious skin.

    I lay next to him on my side, still rubbing his marble flesh. I lean into his ear and whisper praises of his endurance and

beauty. He nearly purrs. I stroke his beautiful black hair. He nestles into me, exhausted but happy.

    I hold him till he falls asleep in my arms.


End file.
